


Yoink

by Merpis



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: CEO of Remus ships, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, its gay intrulogical cause I need to get back into writing regularly, thanks to Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merpis/pseuds/Merpis
Summary: After Patton skips Logan’s dialogue in “Putting Others First” and he gets pulled back into the mind by Janus, Remus is tasked with keeping Logan there while Janus deals with the others. And he....technically did that?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 232





	Yoink

Logan was yoinked from his icon box into a pixelated version of the mind. Putting a hand on his neck he pulled himself to his feet. Logan locked eyes with a pixelated Janus, who was innocently smiling. Logan coughed then in a raspy voice said, “Was pulling me with your staff necessary?”

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” Janus said with a shrug, putting his staff behind his back. “Your staff thing, you pulled me by my neck.” Logan deadpanned. Janus put his hands up, showing no staff. “What staff?” He asked. Logan stared for a couple seconds before sighing.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me, despite the others not wanting my input I would still like to observe the conversation. I’ll be on my way now.” Logan said, starting to sink out. “ _About_ that.” Janus interrupted. “Hm?” Logan questioned. “Remus, now!” Janus shouted.

Logan was then violently tackle hugged, by the one and only rat man. So violently that Logan was knocked back off his feet. “Hey, Logie!” The chaotic bastard of a side that was practically laying on Logan shouted. “Hello to you too, Remus.” Logan replied, pushing Remus out of his face and sitting up. 

Janus snapped his fingers and transformed into the logical side. “Have fun you two.” He said, sinking out. “Oooo~ we will!” Remus shouted, hugging Logan. Janus rose back up. “Not like that. I need him gone for twenty minutes, not two. Not to mention the writer is a giant lesbian that’s uncomfortable with writing kiss scenes.” Janus said. “What?” Logan tried to question, but Janus already sunk out. 

Thanks for breaking the fourth wall bud. You make them your favorite character, then they think they can break the fourth wall. Tsk-tsk. Anywho, Remus moved to sit across Logan’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Why are you doing this, Remus.” Logan asked, looking away. “Jannie needs you away from the others.” Remus explained. “And who better to help then me!” He said, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. 

Remus started to rant on some disturbing topic while Logan listened and provided information. Logan absentmindedly rested his head on Remus’ own. Logan felt like he could fall asleep, despite having his entire body weight and then some on him. Perhaps he was just that tired. 

“There’s a lot of blood in your face.” Remus exclaimed, interrupting Logan’s thoughts. Remus cupped Logan’s face and moved his head to face him. Logan was about to speak but his face got pulled forward and a kiss was placed on his nose. The side on him giggled. “There’s more now!”

“Nonsense, that would mean I’m blushing and I don’t blush.” Logan stated. Remus tilted his head. “Isn’t Jay supposed to tell the lies?” He asked. “I highly doubt I’m blushing. The extra heat on my face is from you.” As he talked Remus moved to straddle the other side.

“Oh really?” Remus asked. Before Logan could respond he was pulled forward by his tie. Remus pulled away from the kiss quickly, but Logan still looked out of breath. “Yup, _definitely_ blood.” Remus said, proud of himself. “Do that again.” Logan said. Remus snorted. “Thirsty much?”

“I...have no idea how that’s relevant... It’s another slang term isn’t it.” Logan deadpanned. Remus nodded, “Yup.” He said. “I’ll have to look that up…Anyway, do that again. I was expecting that to be disgusting, but it was almost fruity.” Logan said. Remus looked from side to side. “Alright.” He shrugged. 

Remus wrapped his arms around the others neck and leant back in. The kiss lasted longer this time and Logan kissed back. After a bit the both pulled away. “It is fruity.” Logan said, surprised. Logan cupped Remus’ cheek. “I don’t quite know what fruit….I can almost figure it out.” Logan said, pulling Remus’ face towards him.

But before their lips touched Logan heard his name being called outside of the mind. Sides normally didn’t hear anything from outside the mind until one of their names were said, or if they chose to listen in. 

“-Logan?!”

“Nothing at all, and I resent the question.”

Logan looked towards the blinds. Remus got off him quietly mumbling, “God damn it.” under his breath. Logan walked up to the blinds and moved them aside. Outside the window and in the real world was quite the sight. Janus stood in front of a disheveled Thomas. Roman stood on the other side of the destroyed house. And there was a frog with abs, for some reason.

“What’s going on- Holy shit!” Remus said, walking to the window. He broke into a sprint when he saw what was going on. “How’d this happen?” He asked, putting a hand on Logan’s shoulder and looking above his head. “I don’t kn-” 

“-Without me!?!” Remus interrupted. “Look at that!” He exclaimed, pointing at the frog...thing. “Is that Patton???” He said, pressing his face against the glass. “The furrys and monster fuckers are going to _love_ that.” Remus turned his head uncomfortably quickly towards Logan.

Logan took off his glasses to clean them just to make sure he’s not seeing things. When he put them back on he was met with the same sight. “You-you can deal with that.” Logan said, turning on his heels. “Whatever _that_ is doesn’t have anything to do with logic.” He said, walking away.

Remus ran after him and grabbed his arm. Logan turned to look at him. “You kidding? I’m not going out there.” Remus said. “Really? I thought absolute chaos was your….thing?” Logan said, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, it is.” Remus said with a shrug. “But we were in the middle of something, _right?_ ” Remus draped his arms around Logan’s shoulders.

~Lil something extra brought to you by Crofters~

Logan’s text box popped up. Janus quickly hid behind his hand. “Oh shit, oh shit.” He said, censored by a Mario coin sound effect. “Not that any of you care, but I am unharmed, and I don't want to talk about it. I'm-” Logan started to say. Then Remus rose up in Logan’s icon box and hugged him from behind.

“You can’t escape from me, Logie!” Remus said in a sing-song voice. The others expected Logan to shove Remus off him or at least be a little put off, but instead the logical side smiled at Remus. “Logan’s Lowdown” turned into “Logan (+Remus’) Lowdown.” When Remus snapped his fingers. 

“ _We’re_ just here to deliver one last fact, then we will do you all a favor and spare you our company.”


End file.
